denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 11 Skyscraper (2)
Main Plot: Pierre (Pierre and Delilah are at their lockers. Pierre makes a big smile.) Delilah: Someone's happy. Pierre: Didn't Abby tell you? Delilah: Tell me what? (Logan and Lily walk over to them.) Logan: So it's true. Pierre Jameson is a friggin homo. Pierre: I'm out and proud, idiot. How would like your face rearranged? Logan: It hurts bad enough when you punched me into that locker. Lily: You two look like you can be a hot couple, but it's too bad that your a fag and your a lesbo. Delilah: At least I'm real. Lily: At least I'm straight. Delilah: At least I'm not a ridiculous blonde or an emo looking dork. Logan: Don't insult my hair. Lily: Logan, there just might be another round. Bye losers! (Lily and Logan walk off.) Delilah: What are we gonna do? Pierre: Fight homophobes. Theme Song Subplot: Justin (Justin walks over to the football team.) Justin: So guys, what's going on? Mike: Pierre's gay. He doesn't want to show his face. Leo: The fag's probably gonna hang under the benches at the game tomorrow. Jaylen: Whoa! So much homophobia. Mike: Well, you two are the only non-homophobes on this team. What do you expect? Justin: Jaylen's right. The comments aren't really necessary. Just leave him be. Mike: This coming from a second time sophomore. Justin: What does that have anything to do with this? Leo: Whoa! There he is! (The team sees Pierre walking to class. The team rushes over to him.) Jaylen: They're gonna harass him. Leo: Well if there's one bad apple in this team, it's this guy. Pierre: If this is because I'm gay then - Mike: Right there. He admits! (Mike grabs Pierre.) Justin: Alright that's enough! (Justin pushes Mike off.) Mike: What do you think you're doing? Justin: Protecting someone who's inoccent. Leo: He's gay! Justin: That makes him evil? He's on this team and he works hard, so leave him alone! (Mike gives Justin a dirty look and leaves with team.) Pierre: Thanks Justin. I needed that. Justin: No problem. Mike is pissing me off. Pierre: Me too. Justin: Alright. Let's get to class. Third Plot: Evan (Evan walks into class with Justin and Pierre.) Evan: Hey guys. Justin: Well if it isn't my favorite enviornmentalist. Pierre: Hey Evan. Evan: Did I here you just came out? Pierre: Yep, I'm gay. Evan: Congrats. Oh and I have something to show you guys. (Evan pulls out a small baggy of the marijuana he accidently planted. They close in and start wispering.) Pierre: Dude, is that weed? Evan: Yep, I planted it. Justin: How'd you get that? Evan: The storage guys got the packages wrong so I planted it without knowing it. Justin: You might get caught with it. We do have security drug check every other week. Evan: What are we? Degrassi? Pierre: That's right, Jake Martin. Evan: That makes him Mike Dallas. Justin: Hockey's not my thing and I'm not a douche. Evan: And I don't have a step-sister to date. Pierre: You still love nature. Fourth Plot: Hilary (Hilary walks in Grade 9 gym class and sees Hilda and Liam.) Hilary: Hey guys. Hilda: The Cheerleading Captain to-be! Hello. Liam: So your leading tomorrow night's game? Hilary: I'm doing it to prove my leadership. Hilda: Why prove leadership? Hilary: Because I want to be a leader. I'm tired of following. Liam: Becoming a leader by leadeing the cheer team takes guts. What did Rhonda say about it? Hilary: She wasn't too happy but she approves. Liam: Good. You're running a good streak. Hilary: And it feels good. Main Plot: Pierre (Afterschool, Pierre shows up for Football practice.) Coach Jones: Jameson! Come here! Pierre: Yeah coach? Coach Jones: I heard you came out. Pierre: Oh no. I see where this is going. Coach Jones: You do? Pierre: You're kicking me off the team? Aren't you? Coach Jones: Pierre, I didn't want to do that but based on the homophobic comments I've been hereing about you, I don't want to see you get hurt. It's a good thing that Jaylen and Justin were defending you. Pierre: But I love football! You can't kick me off because I'm gay! Coach Jones: I'm not kicking you off because you're gay. I'm kicking off because I don't want to see you get treated like Michael Vick out there. I'm sorry Pierre. (Pierre storms off with a hot head.) Subplot: Justin (Justin is with the team as he watches Pierre storm away from Coach Jones.) Mike: The fag just got kicked off! Justin: Haven't you done enough? It's your fault! Mike: He's gay! We don't like homosexuals. Justin: But they're still human-beings. Mike: So? Justin: You shoud've been kicked instead of Pierre. Leo: No wonder you have no friends. Justin: I have plenty. No wonder you both got knocked out by a niner. (The team laughs.) Mike: Well it's not my fault that you got held back. Justin: Shut up!! Coach Jones: Okay enough! Sort this out later. Third Plot: Evan (The next day, Evan walks into the school looking green and coughing. Lauren and Justin walks up to him.) Lauren: Hello Evan! (She hugs him and quickly gets off.) Lauren: Oh my gosh. Do you have a cold? I hope I didn't catch it. Justin: You okay? You're looking green. Evan: It's probably a >coughs< small thing. Justin: It can't be the flu. You already had your flu shot. Lauren: Evan, you're scaring me. Evan: >coughs 2x< Don't worry guys, I'm... (Evan falls against a locker and begins thowing up.) Lauren: Gross! Justin: Evan!! (Justin and Lauren rush by his side.) Evan: Get help! >coughs< Fourth Plot: Hilary (Hilary walks into the gym early and sees Brittney, Angela, Kaitlyn and Abby.) Hilary: Okay girls! I am here so let's get started. Brittney: The new leader has arrived! Hilary: Let's start with the first cheer. On my count. 5, 6, 7, 8! (Hilary does a small dance while, Brittney does a three cartwheels a backflip. Angela hops on Kaitlyn's shoulder and Kaitlyn holds her leg while Abby holds the other leg. Then Rhonda runs in and flips over Hilary back following Hilary to flip over her back. They all chant and do a pyramid.) Hilary: Great job girls! Brittney: How did Rhonda get in the cheer. Hilary: I came up with an idea to put Rhonda in at a certain point since she is the cheer captain. Rhonda: This was all Hilary. Let's clap for her. (The squad gives her a round of applause.) Main Plot: Pierre (Delilah looks for Mike and Leo. She finds them defacing Pierre's locker and pushes them off.) Mike: What are you doing hot stuff? Leo: We know you're hot but we're busy. Delilah: Busy defacing my friends locker? Mike: You're friends with this fag? Delilah: Yes and would you tell your friend that I'm a lesbian? He keeps staring at me. Mike: No way! You're way too hot! Delilah: Well it is what it is! (Mike and Leo walk off. Pierre comes by.) Pierre: Did these just trash a locker? Delilah: They trashed yours! Pierre: No they didn't. Delilah: What? Pierre: I knew they were gonna deface my locker so I had it changed over here. Delilah: So who's locker did they trash? Pierre: No one's. That one's empty. Delilah: Pierre Jameson, you are a sneaky one. Pierre: I know. And plus, I have a plan. Subplot: Justin (Justin finds Mike and Leo coming from another hallway with markers in their hand. Justin stops them.) Leo: What do you want now? Justin: Did you deface Pierre's locker? Mike: So what if we did? Justin: You're going too far! Leave him alone! Mike: Whatcha gonna do about it? (Justin pushes him. A teacher comes around.) Mike: This ain't over. (They walk off. Justin heads to the nurse's office.) Third Plot: Evan (Justin walks into the nurse's office and sits with Lauren.) Justin: How is he? Lauren: He's had an allergic reaction. Justin: To what? Do they know yet? Lauren: They found a gased leafy substance in his system. Justin: That weed. Lauren: Weed? Justin: Yesturday he showed me and Pierre a bag of marijuana. Lauren: He had marijuana on him? Why? Justin: It came with that garden he planted. Lauren: Ouch! Justin: Is he gonna be okay, though? Lauren: Yes he will. (Justin gets text from Pierre. It says "I have a plan to take these two down. Come now!" Justin: It's Pierre. He has a plan so I gotta go. Can you stay with Evan? Lauren: I will. Justin: Cool thanks. (Justin goes to meet Pierre and Delilah. The nurse comes back with Evan.) Nurse: He okay now. I gave some meds. Lauren: Oh thank you so much. Nurse: Keep him away from weed. Lauren: Oh I will. Main Plot: Pierre (On game night, Pierre and Justin show up in their football gear.) Coach Jones: Where's Campbell and Anderson? Pierre: We don't know but we need to win this game. Can I be an understudy? Coach Jones: Sure. Get In There!! Justin: It worked! Pierre: Good thing it did. (The scene goes to Mike and Leo locked in the auditorium.) Mike: Help! Leo: Someone!! There's a note! Mike: It's says "who's laughing now?" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts